The Boy
by SolariaLunar21
Summary: It's at orientation this first time you see him, the boy. A slight future fic sent when Kurt is off at NYADA.


******Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters depicted within this story they are owned by Ryan Murphy & co. and Fox. Except for the narrator him I own!

**A/N: **Just a short one-shot I came up with set in speculative season 4. Also posted in my livejournal account/kurt_blaine community!

* * *

Two weeks before classes officially start NYADA has a mandatory orientation for all incoming freshman. You're nervous about it, mainly because these are the people you'll be spending the next four years with and you don't know anyone. You're just a boy from Boston with dreams bigger than the city you already lived in but you figure that's what makes you the same as almost everyone else here. Just like you all these people have the same big dream of one day being up on that stage performing to sold out crowds and a Tony award in the wings. It's at this orientation the first time you see _him,_ the boy. A beautiful boy, tall and thin but with a strength about him that suggests that he's not as fragile as he appears at first glance, with high cheekbones and the most dynamically colored eyes you've ever seen. He's with a girl, short in stature but you can tell vibrating with enthusiasm that makes her seem larger than life, and you can tell they've known each other for a while from the way the two interact.

You spend orientation staring at him when you can and hoping that when they split you into groups for those horribly awkward ice breakers that the boy, the beautiful stunning boy, is in yours. When groups are called, one you were assigned via e-mail six weeks ago, and you shuffle along you're sad to see that the boy isn't in yours. The girl he was with though is and you sit and listen as she talks about herself just as all the others before her. During this though the only facts he absorbs is that her name is Rachel Berry and that she's attending this school with her best friend, _Kurt Hummel._ Suddenly the boy has a name and you think about it and figure that it fits him. Later that night in your dorm room you whisper his name into the dark and can't help but realize how amazing and right it feels slipping over your tongue. You don't see Kurt for the next two weeks until classes start but you make friends with a few of the people that live on your floor. There's Marjorie, a peppy redhead who is majoring in costume design, Seth, a quiet boy with glasses who you find utterly adorable but still pales in comparison to _Kurt_, and lastly Jane, who you learn was James until she was ten.

So you have your group of friends that you explore the city with and grow close to in that college way that your older sister told you about two years ago. Classes start and on the second day, you see Kurt again. You walk into your History of Broadway I class only to pause a second when you spot him sitting with his friend Rachel near the middle of the room pouring over something on his phone with a round of giggles. You don't want to draw attention to yourself so you slide into the third to last row and save a seat for Jane, who you know is taking the same course, as you do. The professor begins class a few minutes later and twenty minutes into class is when you hear Kurt's voice for the first time. You sit there stunned by the high twinkling quality and the way it sounds musical to your ears even when he's just speaking. You sit there thinking that if his speaking voice is that beautiful you don't even want to know what he sounds like when he sings.

At the same time though when you find out that he's in your Vocal Performance class you squeal and jump around on the inside and then melt in your seat when he sings because dear god it's the most beautiful sound you've ever heard in your life. When it's your own turn you refuse to look in the direction of the beautiful boy that is Kurt Hummel but hope that maybe just maybe he's impressed with your voice too. When you walk back to your seat you glance at him and he catches your gaze and smiles at you making you almost trip as he does. As you leave class you resolve that you'll talk to him, Kurt Hummel, because maybe just maybe by that small smile you could have a chance. Time slips by though and you keep chickening out on approaching Kurt a fact that your group of friends is quite sick of hearing about. At the same time you don't notice Seth in the corner who goes even quieter than usual whenever Kurt's name is brought into conversation but the rest of your group does and when you leave the poor boy sits in vents his own frustrations.

Then either what is the best thing to ever happen to you or the worst thing to ever happen to you happens. In your History of Broadway I class your professor announces a project worth half your grade to be worked on with a partner that they will be assigning you. The professor though waits to give out the project partners until the class on Thursday a fact that makes your palms sweat as you think that maybe just maybe you'll be partnered with Kurt. You spend Vocal Performance mooning over the other boy as he sings a beautiful version of "As If We Never Said Goodbye" that has everyone in class giving him a standing ovation. Then Thursday comes and finally, finally you get to hear who you're partnered with for the project. You sit and listen and wait until you hear your name called out and you wait impatiently to hear the name that will follow yours,

"Lyndon Harris and Kurt Hummel." And when that name follows yours, you feel your heart skip a beat and you squeeze Jane's hand beside you in excitement. You see Kurt turn slightly in his seat to look at you and he gives a small wave but you have to wait until the professor finishes calling all the names on the list before you can finally talk to _Kurt Hummel. _

"Hi Lyndon right?" Kurt asks when they've approached each other.

"Yeah, and your Kurt…obviously." You say wincing slightly because wow that didn't sound dumb at all.

"So what kind of ideas do you have for the project? I've written out a few but I don't want to take over if you have anything that you're passionate about." Kurt says and it talks all you have not to blurt out the fact that what you're passionate about is him.

"I don't really have anything that I'm that attached too but I'm a little bit partial to Rogers and Hammerstein."

"Oh I love the Sound of Music, that's where I get my name from."

"Really? That's so cool." You tell him and you are very much aware that you probably have what Marjorie calls your crazy eyes but you just can't seem to help it. They spend a few more minutes talking and decide to focus on the underlying cultural and historical messages of the Rogers and Hammerstein collection before class comes to an end.

"Oh we need to trade numbers! Here let me grab my phone." Kurt says and you hand him your own as he hands you his after he digs around in his bag for it. You don't do anything for a moment as your heart races thinking that _Kurt Hummel _is giving you his number right now. Snapping out it though you press the little button on the bottom of Kurt's iPhone to bring it to life and pause when you see the picture that's on his lock screen. It's of a boy with dark brown slicked down hair holding a puppy stuffed animal and wide honey colored puppy dog eyes with a little sign that says _We Miss You_ on it. You don't know who the boy is but you unlock Kurt's phone glad for no password and input your number handing Kurt the phone back when you're done.

"Who's the boy?" You ask when you hand it back and Kurt looks at his phone where the picture is displayed once again and a small smile stretches across his face when he does.

"That's my boyfriend Blaine, he still lives back home in Lima, he's a senior in high school even though he's our age he got held back for well it's a long story but anyways he sent me that picture last week and I had to make it my background when he did. Isn't it adorable though?" He asks you and when he does your heart breaks right there. All this time of course you should've known that he had a boyfriend. How can someone as beautiful and amazing as Kurt Hummel not have a boyfriend?

"Oh um yeah, how long have you guys been together?" You ask because maybe just maybe it's not that serious and they haven't been together that long and you can squeeze your way in.

"A year and a half, although I've practically been in love with him since the day we met which was almost two years ago. He's the love of my life which I know I'm eighteen so that's a bit dramatic of me to say but it's true, he's the one. But what about you? I'm sure you have adorable pictures of your boyfriend." He says and you squint at him wondering what he means so you ask.

"What boyfriend? I don't have one."

"Oh you aren't dating that sweetie Seth Redman? I've seen you two around and you two always look so smitten with each other. He looks at you the same way Blaine looks at me; I figured you two were an item."

"No um we aren't I didn't even know he liked me like that." You say and that makes you stop and think because, _Seth_. Maybe you've been looking in the wrong spot this whole time and with that you realize while Kurt might not be _the boy_ anymore…there's a possibility that _Seth _could be.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! Let me know any thoughts or comments!


End file.
